


El Clásico

by maka_jarrah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony bebe en su laboratorio, deseando saciar mas que su sed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Clásico

**Author's Note:**

> Es post Avengers. Es el primer fic que subo aquí, espero lo disfruten.

Tony llevaba más de la mitad de una botella de whisky en su cuerpo, encerrado en su laboratorio, sentado en uno de sus preciados autos de colección. Tenia todo lo que necesitaba, mas ahora que además tenía un equipo y a Pepper. Aunque parecía no ser suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. Un extraño sentimiento se estaba apoderando hace varios días de una parte de su cuerpo que ya no recordaba que tenia, su corazón.  
Quería mucho a la que hasta hace poco tiempo había sido su secretaria, pero sentía que tal vez haberse convertido en amantes solo era para hacerla feliz a ella, tal vez al principio le parecía refrescante estar juntos pero luego se volvió todo predecible y aburrido. Él siempre fue un chico inquieto, cuando le llegaba algún juguete nuevo, solía desarmarlo para saber cómo funcionaba y luego lo abandonaba. Era la historia de su vida. Dañar todo lo que tocaba solo por satisfacer su curiosidad.  
La pelirroja no se encontraba en la ciudad, gracias a haberla nombrado CEO de las industrias Starks, prácticamente no la veía. Aunque no estaba solo, ya que gracias a la pelea con Loki, todos los Vengadores se fueron a vivir a la torre Stark. Y esa era una de las causas por las cuales ahora estaba bebiendo mientras dejaba volar su imaginación, metiendo su mano en sus pantalones. El culpable de aquellos arranques de Tony, vestía el traje a rayas de colores azul, blanco y rojo. Y el verlo a diario solo lo estaba empeorando, más aun considerando el encontrarlo todo sudado y agitado en el gimnasio. Steve era un maldito modelo de hombre, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, era caballeroso y educado, sencillo y trabajador, además de verse jodidamente guapo.  
No podía ser tan simple, Tony se daba cuenta de que estar cerca del rubio solo lo hacía sentirse más desolado, aquel Adonis del escudo jamás se interesaría por él.  
-¿Qué haces? –preguntó una voz desde la entrada del laboratorio privado.  
Tony se sobresaltó, pero como siempre, tenía una respuesta para todo.  
-Pues evito el cáncer de próstata -Respondió quitando "disimuladamente" su mano del pantalón y miro al rubio que estaba demasiado cerca, bebió un nuevo trago y fingió que leía la etiqueta de la botella.  
-Deja de ser tan payaso Stark –respondió acercándose peligrosamente- No tengo nada en contra de la masturbación.  
El rubio se sentó en el auto al lado de Tony que parecía temblar como un adolescente.  
-¿No tienes películas aquí?  
-¡Jarvis!  
-¿Señor?  
-¿Tienes alguna película para exhibir?  
-Por supuesto señor, tengo la más amplia colección de películas del mundo, separada por categoría y orden alfabético.  
-¿Qué deseas ver? ¿Una de Rodolfo Valentino?  
-No es de mi época –respondió Steve, acostumbrado a los chistes de Tony.  
-Bien, veremos cualquier cosa. Jarvis elige una de las Top Ten de la imdb.  
-Perfecto señor.  
Jarvis eligió una película, mientras los compañeros seguían sentados en el auto, Tony le ofreció de su botella, el capitán le dio un sorbo y se la devolvió, cuando lo hizo se rozaron las manos produciendo un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo de ambos.  
El rubio se giró a mirar la cara de Tony, quien mostro sus ojos llenos de desesperación. Este no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó de lleno a los labios del Capitán favorito de América. Estaba preparado para el rechazo, pero en vez de aquello fue recibido con el mismo tipo de desesperación. Era obvio que Steve no había besado muchas veces, y menos a un hombre. Aquello intrigaba aún más a Tony, el poseer aquel maravilloso cuerpo virgen. Torpemente Steve comenzó a tocarlo, lo que solo lograba excitar más a Tony, quien besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pectorales.  
Steve a pesar de no tener la experiencia, parecía irse adecuando a los movimientos de Tony, y se dejaba guiar por este. Aprendía con rapidez.  
La camisa del capitán voló fuera del auto, mientras Tony hizo caer los asientos para dejar más espacio para maniobrar, fue acomodándose lentamente sobre el militar, sintiendo su pantalón a punto de explotar, rozando el de Steve que se encontraba igual de abultado.  
-Capi… te deseo mucho… -decía Tony entre jadeos, mientras su boca se perdía en el cuello y el pecho del rubio.  
-Yo también…  
Desesperado ante las palabras de aprobación, Stark fue liberando al capitán de la prisión de sus pantalones, también iba soltándose un poco su propia ropa. Por fin pudo sentir en sus propias manos aquel miembro con el cual llevaba soñando, durante varias semanas. Bajo del pecho hasta su vientre, besando aquel pequeño hilo de pelos que bajaba hasta la gloria de su cuerpo, saboreo desesperadamente la anatomía perfecta del capitán, devorando su endurecido miembro.  
Steve jadeaba incontrolablemente, mientras Tony se abría espacio para penetrarlo. El capitán sintió el dolor de la primera embestida, pero las sensaciones parecían tan confusas en aquel momento que al tercer movimiento de Tony dentro de su cuerpo volvió a jadear de placer. Mientras el millonario sentía como su miembro era casi cortado por el cuerpo del capitán. El científico besaba a Steve en la boca, mientras lo embestía tomando con una mano su cadera y con la otra meneando el ardiente y vibrante miembro del rubio de arriba hacia abajo. Sabía que pronto llegaría el esperado orgasmo, siendo Steve el primero en venirse, llenando el vientre de ambos de semen, lo cual hizo que Tony se sintiera mas excitado, si eso era posible, quien empezó a moverse más rápidamente, explotando dentro del cuerpo de su capitán. Se dejó caer sobre el musculoso cuerpo que estaba sudado y pegajoso, besándolo casi sin fuerzas en los labios. Steve lo abrazo, respiraban dificultosamente, quedándose muy quietos pero agitados.  
-He manchado tu auto –dijo Steve casi sin respiración.  
-No es el único clásico que se ha ensuciado –respondió mirándole coquetamente.  
Steve se sonrojo, pero igual tomo el cuello de Tony acercándolo nuevamente a sus labios sedientos. El millonario no pudo quedarse apoyado en el pecho del patriota. Se levantó rápidamente y se arregló como pudo la ropa bajándose del auto, recogió la camisa del capitán y se la acerco con una sonrisa en los labios. El rubio agradeció el gesto y se acomodó la ropa, las mejillas rosadas le hacían parecer aún más inocente, término de vestirse fuera del auto, viendo como Tony empezaba a desarmar cosas sobre su mesón de trabajo.  
-Tony… yo…  
-¿Si? –pregunto ignorándolo un poco.  
-Nosotros…  
Tony se acercó al capitán, sonriendo, algo que parecía haber dejado de hacer las últimas semanas, y le beso, mientras le agarraba el trasero.  
-Nosotros tuvimos un fantástico sexo que no se volverá a repetir. –dijo tomándole la cara.  
-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto confuso Steve.  
-La próxima vez ya no serás virgen –respondió sonriéndole socarronamente- Ahora ve a bañarte, bajo en un minuto.  
El rubio sonrió y se dio la vuelta, casi al llegar al ascensor, Tony le llamo. El capitán se giró para mirarlo siendo sorprendido de frente por el playboy, quien lo arrastro del brazo al elevador.  
-No voy a volver a separarme de ti Cap.  
-Tony yo…  
-Me vas a decir que fue un error… ¡diablos! Debí quedarme bebiendo en mi laboratorio…  
-No Tony… yo también te quiero.  
-Oh no Capi… yo no he hablado de amor… -dijo sonrojado- Esto es solo…  
Steve lo interrumpió arrinconando el cuerpo del moreno contra la pared del elevador cubriendo su boca de una buena vez con sus labios.  
-El comienzo… -fue todo lo que dijo Steve, mientras un sorprendido Tony solo asentía...


End file.
